<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents Happen by innersanctuaries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871590">Accidents Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries'>innersanctuaries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Preacher's Son 'verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kid Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can’t keep up? Didn’t know you were a slowpoke!” Richie yelled, the wind carrying his voice behind him.</p>
<p>“Fuck you!” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Preacher's Son 'verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidents Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw some artwork by <a href="https://sadgreencloud.tumblr.com">sadgreencloud on tumblr</a> and just had to write it in this au. I've been missing the hell out of my boys. It's the first short thing I've written in a hot minute, so I hope you all like it! </p>
<p>Song inspo is Comfort Crowd by Conan Gray</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “Can’t keep up? Didn’t know you were a slowpoke!” Richie yelled, the wind carrying his voice behind him.</p>
<p>“Fuck you!” </p>
<p>  Richie had taken it upon himself to take Eddie out of his house on a hot summer day, determined to bring him to the movies and then buy him ice cream. It had been a hard week for Eddie, his mom had decided to bring him with her to work every day, to the point where Eddie was practically able to count every dot in the popcorn ceiling of the main sanctuary. </p>
<p>  They’d gone to see Spider-Man 3, their comic nerd dreams coming true in a cinematic masterpiece with the best special effects they’d ever seen. Richie had nicked a pack of gummi bears from the concession stand, and while Eddie had whisper-yelled at him in the theater, he still thanked Richie when he put it in the cupholder between them to share. </p>
<p>  Eddie chattered excitedly on their way out, discussing the pros and cons of the movie. They both agreed that Peter Parker’s decision to dance was the biggest mistake in the history of all movies, but loved the film otherwise. </p>
<p>  Now, they were biking over to their favorite ice cream stand. Or rather, they were racing each other there. He regretted not wearing shorts so he could go faster, but poor Eddie had been stuffed into a long sleeved shirt by Sonia. She insisted that it would get cold out, even though they’d just been hit by a heat wave straight from hell. The kid must have been sweating through it by now, but Richie was thankful for the advantage he had in the race. </p>
<p>  “I can’t believe you’re <em> this </em> slow, Eds!”</p>
<p>“You’re awful and I hate you,” Eddie panted, exhausted already. </p>
<p>  Richie looked over his shoulder at Eddie and found him with pink cheeks and his curly hair sticking to his face with sweat. Laughing, he turned back to look at the street, only to yelp and swerve to avoid a pothole that definitely hadn’t been there a few days ago. </p>
<p>  Unfortunately, Eddie was too busy wondering why Richie had yelped to notice it, and before Richie could warn him, he was flying off his bike and onto the ground. </p>
<p>  “Eddie!” Skidding to a stop, Richie practically threw his bike aside and ran back for his friend. All the worst case scenarios known to mankind and then some were racing through his head. Did he have a concussion? Broken bones? Maybe it was fatal, what would he do then? </p>
<p>“Ow,” Eddie pushed himself up with bloody palms, showing off his bloodied knees and tear-filled eyes. </p>
<p>  “Are you okay?” Setting his backpack down, Richie immediately started rooting around inside of it. “Did you break anything?”</p>
<p>“No, but my knees…” Trailing off, Eddie focused on Richie’s hands. “Do you have fucking bandaids and rubbing alcohol in there?!” </p>
<p>  “Um,” He stopped right after setting the rubbing alcohol down on the hot pavement. “Yeah? You told me to after I wiped out on my bike last week.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you’d actually take me- ah!” Eddie winced as Richie dabbed at his knee with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol. “I didn’t think you’d actually take me seriously.”</p>
<p>  “Well, we’re always getting hurt, so why not?” Both of them went quiet, minus the whimpers Eddie let out whenever the alcohol touched his cuts and scratches. Richie tried his best to be gentle, but there was only so much he could do. “Hey, I’ll buy you ice cream after this. That’ll make you feel better, right?”</p>
<p>“How are we gonna get there? My bike’s totaled,” Looking over at the bent wheel on his bike, Eddie huffed, annoyed. “I can’t believe I didn’t see the hole.”</p>
<p>  “Funny, I said that last night when I fucked your <em> mom </em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, shut <em> up </em>.”</p>
<p>  Snickering, Richie carefully placed two bandaids on one knee, forming an X. He took a moment to focus on the other knee, making damn sure that the bandaids were perfectly centered over the cuts. </p>
<p>  “Aaaand…” Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he gently placed the last of the bandaids, leaving Eddie with all of his cuts cleaned and covered. “Done. How’d I do, Dr. Kaspbrak?”</p>
<p>“Huh,” Examining himself, Eddie carefully poked and prodded at the bandages on his knees. “It’s acceptable.”</p>
<p>  “Just acceptable?! I did a great job, Spaghetti!”</p>
<p>“Fine, you did a great job,” Eddie rolled his eyes, a small smile creeping onto his face. “You promised me ice cream.”</p>
<p>  “Let’s go. Bring your bike, my dad can fix it for you if you come by my house!” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Rich.”</p>
<p>  “Thank my dad, not me!”</p>
<p>  Limping their way to the ice cream stand, Richie bought them both deformed Spider-Man popsicles. They tried to mimic the ridiculous faces they each got, laughing until their bellies hurt. </p>
<p>  Richie took a moment to look at Eddie, <em> really </em>look at him. With the sun beating down on them both, his cheeks were a perfect rosy pink, lips stained red from the popsicle. The gel in his hair was no match against sweat, leaving his hair curly and kinda wet. It should have been gross, but Richie was sure he looked the same and just couldn’t find it in himself to care. He took a moment to wonder why he was so fixated on how precious Eddie looked right now, but shook that thought from his head as soon as it popped in.</p>
<p>  “Hey, wanna go swim in the quarry?”</p>
<p>“Hell no. All that bacteria will get into my cuts, I’ll get an infection and probably die!” Eddie said through a mouthful of popsicle, eyes wide and dead serious. </p>
<p>  “Alright. How about we go to my house and read some comics? I think I have the new Spider-Man one.”</p>
<p>“Seriously? Let’s go!” </p>
<p>  It took them much longer to get to his house on foot, but they needed to transport their bikes somehow. Neither of them minded much, it left them time to talk and laugh and just be with each other, regardless of how hot it was. Despite the heat, they both curled up next to each other to read the comic, then sitting so close that their knees bumped up against each other to play video games. </p>
<p>  They ended their day with Eddie’s bike looking good as new, all thanks to Richie’s dad. Both Richie and Eddie decided it would be better to simply walk to Eddie’s house, giving the boys more time to laugh and yell, earning them annoyed looks from everyone on the street. What could they say? They were annoying kids, that was a simple fact of life.</p>
<p>  “See you tomorrow?” Richie asked when they got to Eddie’s house.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow,” Smiling, Eddie walked in and closed the door behind him. </p>
<p>  Richie walked himself home, grinning the whole way. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow and everything it would bring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://sadgreencloud.tumblr.com/post/190899903778/bruises-bandages">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's the lovely artwork this is based on! It's drawn by <a href="https://sadgreencloud.tumblr.com">sadgreencloud on tumblr</a>. I know I said that already, but I just wanna get them some recognition for their amazing art! </p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!</p>
<p>Follow me on instagram at archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at eddiesdeaddie if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>